La promesa
by Vanesa-Tsukiyomi
Summary: Mucho tiempo lejos, sentimientos que siguen más vivos que nunca, felicidad, tristeza, distancia, peleas, amores que no mueren aun por la distancia... FanFic dedicados a todos los integrantes de Clan Tsukiyomi.
1. Chapter 1

PROMESA.

* * *

><p>Aclaración: Shugo Chara ni sus personajes no me pertenecen...ya todos sabemos de quienes son.<p>

Resumen: mucho tiempo lejos, sentimientos que siguen más vivos que nunca, felicidad, tristeza, distancia, peleas, amores que no mueren aun por la distancia...

* * *

><p>PROMESA.<p>

Ha pasado el tiempo, para ser más precisa, Hinamori Amu ahora tiene 18 años; un cuerpo de modelo que a cualquier hombre le quita el hipo, curvas bien definidas, tés blanca, ojos ámbar y su pelo un poco más largo...Digamos que una Barbie, pero con cerebro; así paso este tiempo sin ver a Tsukiyomi Ikuto desde aquel día en el que se fue en busca de su padre. En este tiempo lo único que sabía de él, era que había comenzado su carrera como músico profesional y no sabía si algún día regresaría. La peli rosa en este tiempo se acerco mas a Tadase, eran ¨los mejores amigos del mundo¨, pero aun así Tadase seguía enamorado de Amu, este sabía lo que ella sentía por Ikuto por esta razón nunca intento nada...

Un día, cuando regresaba de ver a Tadase, decidió dar un paseo para despejar su mente, es que aun en la distancia su corazón seguía unido a Ikuto. Pensaba que no podría vivir más tiempo sin verlo, ya que las únicas noticias que tenia eran las que Utau le contaba y ella se alegraba de que su carrera como músico tuviera tanto éxito, en cuanto a él, solo se comunicaba de vez en cuando con su hermana, pero de Amu nunca preguntaba nada , tal vez por temor a que le dijeran que ella ya lo había olvidado, pero Utau se limitaba a decirle sin que él le pregunte que Amu estaba bien y que se comunique pronto con ella.

Caminando lentamente, sin darse cuenta, sus pasos la llevaron a un oscuro parque y de repente se encontró en frente de ese lugar donde lo había visto tocar el violín y sin proponérselo sonrió porque a su mente vinieron los recuerdos de los momentos que había vivido con él, con la luz de la luna de perfil que la ponía aun mas nostálgica, cuando dejo de sonreír bajando su mirada su expresión se volvió sombría y triste, subió los escalones y en ese mismo lugar en donde Ikuto se había parado a tocar ella se sentó en el suelo mirando la luna llena, no se dio cuenta de que alguien la estaba observando... De la nada se escucho la misma melodía de aquella vez, pero ahora venía desde una parte oscura, Amu se paro rápidamente y miro; desde la oscuridad un chico apareció ante ella tocando un violín, la pelirosa lo mira y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, el chico se paro cerca de los escalones y ella comenzó a llorar en silencio.

…

Ella comenzó a llorar en silencio y dijo muy contenta

Amu: ¿Ikuto...eres tú?

La melodía se detuvo y el joven la miro fijamente a los ojos.

?: Jum...hola Amu,-con un tono frio pero le sonrió tiernamente-soy yo.

Ella le reconoció la voz y con lagrima en los ojos bajo corriendo los escalones, el estaba al final, solo mirándola. La peli rosa al llegar junto a él, sin darse cuenta en un impulso lo rodeo con sus brazos llorando, Ikuto estaba impresionado, después de un rato sonrió cálidamente y le devolvió el gesto.

Amu después de un rato se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, al sentir el perfume del joven y estar rodeada por sus brazos, aquellos brazos de ¨su amor¨, una mescla de sentimientos la invadió e hizo que se sonrojara y que intentara apartarse de el...

Amu: ¿cuándo...-aun abrazándolo-regresaste?

Luego se separan, la mira notando el color de la cara de la chica.

Ikuto: hace algunas horas. -sonríe-¿cómo has estado?

Amu: bien...-miro hacia el costado con tristeza-estoy bien...

Ikuto al darse cuenta de la actitud de Amu le acaricio la mejilla, ella lo miro a sus ojos zafiros...

Amu: ¿por qué tu...?

Pero sus palabras fueron calladas por un beso del joven que le demostraba pasión, sorprendida no supo qué hacer y así se dejo llevar correspondiendo al beso con ternura, inocencia y por sobre todas las cosas con un gran e inconfundible amor, acercando cada vez más sus cuerpos hasta estar pegados el uno del otro, viviendo el momento, se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire, la peli rosa sentía una mescla de emociones, su corazón latía como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Ikuto: ¿qué te sucede?

Ella no le podía responder, no podía pronunciar ninguna palabra y muy apenada negó con su cabeza

Ikuto: vamos te acompaño a tu casa-sonríe-tus padres estarán preocupados porque te estás demorando...

Amu: está bien.

Se fueron caminando despacio, la llevaba abrazando, pegada a su cuerpo, llegaron a la casa después de un largo silencio.

Amu: Ikuto-sonríe-¿quieres pasar?

Ikuto: tal vez en otra ocasión-sonríe-tengo que ir a hablar con Utau.

Ella se sentía inquieta, parecía insegura y no darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

Amu: ¿por cuánto tiempo te quedaras?

Ikuto: por algunos meses...me tome algunas vacaciones-le besa la frente-bueno, ahora debo irme.

Ella se quedo súper colorada...sintió como si se quemara suavemente por dentro, así lo vio alejarse ella entro a su casa , todavía no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo y se decía a ella misma "Si esto es un sueño, deseo nunca despertar y si despierto luchare para que mi sueño se haga realidad"...

* * *

><p>CONTINUARÁ...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Aclaración: Shugo Chara ni sus personajes no me pertenecen...ya todos sabemos de quienes son.

* * *

><p>PROMESA.<p>

* * *

><p>…<p>

Ya en su casa, se baño y cuando se disponía a dormir sintió miedo, un miedo irracional a perderlo de nuevo, se preguntaba ´ ¿qué pasaría si él se marchaba de nuevo?, ¿Qué aria en esta situación?, ¿debería confesarle su amor mientras lo tenga cerca? o tal vez ¿seguir callando como todos estos años?´...

Sus charas la miraban y se daban cuenta de que algo ocurría, pero no le preguntaron nada, solo esperaban que su dueña quisiera hablar, no querían obligarla a decir algo si no quería.

La peligrosa se acostó , pronto quedo profundamente dormida , pero su miedo se convirtió en un sueño ,la peor de sus pesadillas , esa noche soñó que le entregaba su corazón , todo era cálido como un día de primavera rodeados de miles de colores pero que de pronto una tormenta llegaba con un gran viento y así él se alejaba , ella corría pero por más que él iba despacio no podía alcanzarlo , ya cansada de correr se paró un momento y vio como ese paisaje se volvía sombrío , sin vida y así Ikuto desaparecía junto a el viento que llevaba las hojas en remolino, callo de rodilla llorando un frio le recorrió todo el cuerpo y cuando se dio cuenta estaba rodeada de nieve sobre una frágil capa de hielo y que esta se rompía , ella caía en una profunda oscuridad pero podía ver una pequeña luz que la llamaba , no reconocía la voz pero cuando intento ver de quien era se despertó sobresaltada así despertó a una de sus charas que estaba dormida .

Día: Amu-preocupada-¿qué te sucede?

Amu: no es nada-calmándose-solo un mal sueño del que por fin desperté.

Día: será mejor que regresemos a dormir, no te preocupes solo fue un mal sueño.

Amu: tienes razón-ríe-que descanses Día.

La chica se calmo y así volvió a dormir hasta tarde ya que estaba de vacaciones.

…

Al despertarse, lo encontró durmiendo a su lado, sorprendida se quedo mirándolo, no sabía cómo había entrado, ella se había encargado de cerrar bien la entrada del balcón, pero la ventana estaba cerrada, no parecía que el haya pasado por allí, miro a su alrededor, no encontró a sus charas, muy despacio se acerco a Ikuto, en ese mismo momento cuando quiso tocar su rostro la ventana se abrió por una ráfaga de viento muy fuerte y la imagen de su amado desaparecía, escuchaba voces que decían ¨entiéndelo, el no es para ti, entiende de una vez, no puedes recuperar algo que nunca fue tuyo, entiéndelo, el se irá… deja de soñar, sigues siendo la niña tonta de hace unos años¨, se despertó, pero ahora no era otro sueño, se sintió aliviada al ver a sus charas en sus huevos y que Ikuto no estaba, sonreía felizmente rosando con las yemas de sus dedos aquellos labios que el joven había besado la noche anterior, se estremecía al recordar lo que sintió en ese momento, pero no sabía cómo podría mirarlo a los ojos después de lo que había pasado, bajo con su piyama a desayunar, su madre ya tenía la mesa preparada, desayuno rápido y se fue a su cuarto, allí se baño y se cambio la ropa, quería saber más de Ikuto, sus charas jugaban en un lugar separado, mientras que ella no dejaba de recordar lo que había pasado tiempo atrás, le vino a su memoria el primer beso que Ikuto le dio en su mejilla antes de irse, las veces que se había enojado, las bromas que el joven le solía hacer, pero también se acordó del momento en que se dio cuenta de que solo sentía una profunda admiración por Tadase, desde ese momento solo se pasaba los días pensando en un solo chico, que estaba lejos pero que aun así lo amaba en la distancia, no había podido olvidarlo, cada noticia que recibía de Utau la emocionaba aunque no lo demostraba y se mostraba como siempre lo había hecho, seguía cool como todos la consideraban, aunque ocultaba esto su cara se iluminaba con tan solo pensar o escucharlo nombrar, era algo que ya no sabía cómo controlar, así fue pasando el tiempo en sus recuerdos y volvió a la realidad se encontraba en su cama abrazándose a su almohada mientras que día la miraba como si comprendiera todo lo que estaba en la mente de Amu, sonrió despacio y volvió a jugar con las de mas…

-No lo comprendo… ¿Por qué me hace tan feliz volver a verlo?-suspira-No tiene sentido, el ya tiene una vida lejos de mí, debería acostumbrarme, Ikuto se ira de nuevo algún día, solo vino de vacaciones, no debo ilusionarme para después terminar llorando, pero no lo puedo evitar, lo amo.

-¿A quién amas?-escucho una voz-Amu.

-Mama… me hiciste asustar-respira y mueve sus manos negando todo- ¡solo pensaba en voz alta! No estoy… Solo meditaba, nada más.

Su madre la miro un buen rato, no le reía lo que su hija le decía…

-Mama… ¿buscabas algo?

-Si… Tadase vino a buscarte, está abajo esperándote…

-Está bien… dile que ya bajo…

La madre de Amu sale del cuarto y se va, mientras que ella se arregla un poco, después baja rápido para encontrarse con Tadase mirándola con la sonrisa de siempre.

-Hola Tadase…-sonríe-¿Qué pasa?

-Hola Hinamori-sonríe- Ayer regreso Ikuto.

-Ya lo sabía-serena- ayer me lo encontré por casualidad en un parque.

-Hay una fiesta en mi casa, por el regreso de Ikuto-Tadase sonríe-¿quieres ir?

-mmm… Está bien-sonríe-solo me cambio y bajo…

Subió como un rayo, cuando llego a su cuarto busco ropa pero ninguna la convencía…

* * *

><p>CONTINUARÁ.<p>

…


	3. Chapter 3

Chugo Chara no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Promesa.<p>

* * *

><p>Estuvo buscando ropa por media hora hasta que se rindió, nada de lo que tenia le gustaba, se probo miles de conjuntos, vestidos y siempre le encontraba un defecto o se preguntaba ¨¿Qué pensaría Ikuto?¨.<p>

Se tiro en la cama cansada y se acordó que Tadase la estaba esperando…

-¿Qué hago?-decía-no sé cómo puedo ir, Tadase me está esperando, no tengo idea que tengo que usar y mas no sé lo que tengo que hacer y actuar en frente del, me siento confusa.

-Amu-chan ¿Qué te pasa?-dijeron a coro sus charas-

-Tengo una fiesta y no sé que debería ponerme.

-una fiesta-dijo Ran emocionada-

-¿De qué es?-pregunto Suu-

-Es una fiesta porque Ikuto volvió-dijo Amu- no sé que usar.

-Amu-chan brilla de verdad-dijo en voz baja día-Por fin regreso…

La peli rosa miro a todas sus charas, vio a una que tenía una libreta en la mano, sonrió feliz, ya tenía una solución…

-Miki-suplicante-AYUDAME…

Dejando helada a las demás…

-Está bien amu-chan-tomando un lápiz-Miki te ayudara…

Después de un rato, la peli rosa tenía un vestido negro con un escote en su espalda que dibujaba a la perfección su figura, unos bonitos zapatos que combinaban perfectamente y su pelo suelto, bajo despacio por las escaleras, sus chara estaban felices, Tadase se quedo con la boca abierta al verla acercarse a él.

-Tadase, perdón por la tardanza-nerviosa-no sabía que ponerme…

-Estas…-sonrojado-te ves muy bien, Hinamori-san.

-Gracias.

-vamos, nos esperan.

Después de un viaje silencioso llegaron al lugar de la fiesta, todos sus amigos estaban presentes, bajo despacio del auto y entro acompañada del rubio, Ikuto los vio llegar, estaba muy hermosa, hacía mucho tiempo que él no la veía y esto era una gran sorpresa, se notaba la diferencia de los cambios que había tenido por fuera, Tadase se fue para donde estaban todos los ex guardianes reunidos, estaban acordándose de todo lo que había pasado en sus años de primaria, todos se divertían, Utau estaba pegada a Kukai, mientras que Amu se había quedado sola en ese momento se acerco Ikuto…

-¿Por qué tan solita?-le susurro al oído con tono sexy-Valla, ¿Quién lo diría? ¡Estas muy linda!

Amu no sabía si debía sentirse feliz o enfadarse por ese comentario, lo miro perdiéndose por completo en los ojos zafiros del chico que sonreía al verla caer en sus encantos, se acerco despacio a ella…

-Y tu… Sigues siendo el pervertido de siempre-seria-¡No has cambiado nada!

La mira sonriendo, en ese momento llega Utau bastante alegre es que había tomado unas copitas de mas por el regreso inesperado de su hermano que les había caído de sorpresa, se abrazo de Amu sonriéndole a su hermano que se inquieto un poco por la mirada que le hacia Utau y una sonrisa malévola con una copa en la mano…

-i… Ikuto… ¿Por qué no le dices de una vez que te gusta?-dijo sonriendo- Deja los juegos, ya estamos grandes… Y tu Amu, acepta que…

Los dos se quedaron callados y sonrojados, Kukai vio desde lejos lo que pasaba y fue corriendo y la alejo de ellos sin decir nada para que no siga metiendo la pata…

-Etto… ¿Qué paso?-dijo Amu-Se emborracho tan rápido, ¿Qué me habrá querido decir?

Ikuto no sabía qué hacer, pensó por un instante en salir corriendo de ese lugar, todos miraban muy divertidos la situación, después de un rato de estar así se reunieron todos, música fuerte, muchas bebidas, todos la pasaron bien pero Ikuto no se atrevió a acercarse de nuevo a la peli rosa, se mantuvo alejado pero al terminar la noche estaba completamente borracho y cuando todos se iban, el se le acerco sonriéndole de una forma especial.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-sonrojada, por tenerlo a centímetros de ella- Ikuto.

-¿Qué no puedo acercarme a ti?-sonriendo- ¡Sigues siendo mala conmigo! Y yo quería que…

Amu estaba totalmente roja, el estaba muy cerca, demasiado cerca como para que ella se dejara llevar por lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

-Ikuto, para que estas muy tomado-mirándolo- mañana no te acordaras de nada y te vas a arrepentir de todo…

El seguía acercándose a ella y notando lo nerviosa que se ponía al verlo cerca, tenerlo así de cerca era su debilidad después de tanto tiempo estaba en frente del, sin saber qué hacer ni decir, las palabras que deseaba decirle no salían, sus gestos eran completamente confusos, ya estaba amaneciendo, la beso en la mejillas…

- Amu… ¡Nos veremos luego!-le sonríe-Yoru…

-Si-nya.

En ese momento a Ikuto le aparecieron orejas y cola de gato, después de un gran salto desapareció sin dejar ningún rastro, la peli rosa sintió como se le erizaba la piel al recordar lo sexy que Ikuto había pronunciado su nombre, A-M-U. Las tres letras retumbaban en su mente con la voz del joven, le causo otra sensación muy extraña recorriéndole todo su ser, pero en ese momento apareció Tadase.

-Hinamori-san-sonriendo-te acompaño a tu casa…

-No hace falta Tadase-sonriendo-es que quiero caminar un poco…

-No importa, lo mismo te acompañare-dijo sonriéndole-también quiero caminar un poco…

Ella sonrió y salieron caminando los dos solos, ya no quedaba nadie, todos se habían retirado, caminaron en silencio todo el camino, al llegar a la casa de la peli rosa…

-Ya llegamos-dijo Tadase-¡Nos vemos luego! Hinamori-san.

-Gracias Tadase-sonríe- Después hablamos…

Tadase se fue pero arriba del techo de la casa de Amu se veía a un chico observando toda la escena con un aura negra, bajo al balcón y espero a que ella entrara a su cuarto, cuando escucho que ella entraba a su habitación golpeo despacio la ventana y espero a que ella le abriera, Amu se asomo por la ventana y miro hacia fuera y en ese momento se sorprendió al verlo a Ikuto esperando a que ella habrá la ventana.

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí, Ikuto?-dijo abriendo la ventana.

-Nada-dijo evitando su mirada-solo estaba paseando por este lugar y vi a unos amigos.

-Entiendo, estoy-en ese momento se dirige a su cama bostezando y las charas regresan a sus huevos- con mucho sueño…

Se acuesta cerrando sus ojos, el solo la miraba, después de un rato se le acerco despacio y se recostó a su lado pero ella abrió sus ojos despacio, se miraban a los ojos en silencio…

-¿Qué es Tadase para ti?-pregunto sin respirar Ikuto.

El trataba de mantener su aparente tranquilidad, esperando nervioso la respuesta de la chica que estaba medio dormida…

-Tadase… El es… Mi amigo-dijo sin ni siquiera notar lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

El peli azul respiro aliviado, no quitaba su mirada de aquellos ajos ambarinos.

-Y yo…-dijo sin darse cuenta-¿Qué soy yo para ti?

-Tu… Eres…

En ese momento se durmió dejándolo intrigado y nervioso, la miraba como dormía y sentía que se le removía todos sus sentimientos, con su mano le acomodo un mechón de pelo que le tapaban la cara, su corazón empezaba a latir más rápido, después fue bajando su mirada hasta los labios de la peli rosa que dormía tranquila, sin ninguna preocupación, su cara mostraba la inocencia que tenía en el momento que la conoció años atrás, se abrazo a la joven y el también se durmió.

…

* * *

><p>Continuará...<p>

N/A: muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que leen mis historias y comentan, de verdad gracias por tenerme en cuenta.


	4. Chapter 4

ADVERTENCIA: lemon... Es algo inevitable.

* * *

><p>Aclaración: Shugo Chara y sus personajes no me pertenecen...ya todos sabemos de quienes son.<p>

* * *

><p>PROMESA.<p>

* * *

><p>...<p>

Después de algunas horas se despertó con dolor de cabeza, sentía que alguien la tenía abrazando, al mirar se encontró con Ikuto dormido a su lado, sus cabellos azules caían al lado de su cara tapándola, muy despacio con su mano acaricio su rostro destapándole el rostro, no podía dejar de mirarlo, algo totalmente inexplicable le recorría todo el cuerpo llenándola de deseo, movió la cabeza para todos lados y así tratar de quitar esos pensamientos de su mente, entonces se deshizo del abrazo y salió de su habitación mientras que el abría los ojos sonriendo, Amu bajo a la planta baja pero para su gran sorpresa no encontró a nadie, solamente una nota que le decía que salían de viaje por razones de trabajo, ella no entendía nada, después recordó que su madre se lo había comentado pero ella no le prestó mucha atención porque estaba pensando en el peli azul, desde que había regresado de su viaje no dejaba de pensarlo en todo momento, hizo el desayuno y se lo llevo a Ikuto, cuando lo vio que seguía ¨durmiendo¨ dejo la bandeja con el desayuno en la mesita de luz, cuando lo vio se le acerco despacio y sin darse cuenta lo beso muy cerca de los labios pero se asombro porque él se giro y en ese instante se besaron, el se fue sentando en la cama y así la atrajo más cerca, ella abrió la boca para poder respirar y en ese preciso momento el lo aprovecho para meter su lengua en la boca de la peli rosa, que recién se daba cuenta lo que estaba pasando y se aparto del…

-Traje el desayuno-dijo nerviosa-¿desayunamos? O se enfriara.

El solo pudo sonreír, desayunaron y ella noto algo extraño.

-Ikuto-mirándolo-¿No sabes en donde están yoru y mis charas? No están aquí…

-Los charas-pensando que decir- cuando desperté ya no estaban… Etto…Recién me desperté, cuando… (Pensamiento de Ikuto: me matara si le digo que lo soborne a yoru para que nos dejaran solos)

-Debieron irse a jugar con los demás-sonriendo-Mis padres y hermana tampoco están… Ni me acuerdo a donde fueron, estaba tan distraída pensando que no escuche nada de lo que me dijeron ayer…

-¿En qué pensabas? Amu-en tono muy sexy- ¿Pensabas en mí?

-s… ¿queeeeeee?-sonrojada-¡Yo no pensaba en ti!

Ikuto comenzó a reír haciéndola enojar.

-Yo pienso en quien se me da la gana-enojada-No te creas tan importante…

-Je… entonces ¿Por qué me acaricias mientras duermo? ¡Te has convertido en una pervertida!

-¿queeeeeee? ¿Estabas despierto?-enojada y sonrojada-Eres un…

No pudo terminar la frase porque Ikuto la beso, al principio se resistía pero después empezó a dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos escuchando a su corazón que le pedía a gritos continuar, mientras que su mente batallaba queriendo detener todo lo que pasaba en ese momento.

-Amu… te amo-dijo Ikuto con la respiración entrecortada-¡Quiero hacerte mía! ¡SOLO MIA!

Ella lo escucho y sonriéndole comenzó a desprender los botones de la camisa y vio que aun seguía usando el dije con la cruz que siempre llevaba, el deslizo su mano por las piernas de la chica levantándole el vestido haciéndola estremecer, la camisa callo lejos y de a poco el vestido también dejándola solamente en ropa interior, Ikuto vio el cuerpo de la peli rosa con un deseo casi incontrolable, se detuvo a contemplarla por un instante, ella estaba sonrojadisima por la situación en la que se encontraba.

-Amu, ¿De verdad quieres seguir?-sonriéndole- ¡No quiero lastimarte!

-Si…-dijo mirándolo a los ojos-¡Estoy segura! Te amo…

-¿Qué has dicho?-sorprendido.

-T… TE AMO-dijo con un hilo de voz susurrándole al oído-Ikuto, yo te extrañaba mucho, por más que tenia a mis amigos me hacías tanta falta, tiempo después de tu partida, descubrí que si te amaba y cuando Utau me contaba algo de ti tenía que disimular toda la felicidad que sentía…

-¡Me acabas de hacer el hombre más feliz de mundo con tus palabras!-sonriéndole de una forma muy especial, con ternura y pasión-Yo solo volví para cumplir con la promesa que te hice, ya que tenía que amarte en silencio, hasta te dije que no tardaras mucho para crecer, siempre te ame…

En ese momento ella volvió a besarlo, bajo al cuello de la peli rosa haciéndola gemir una y otra vez, cada uno estaba hipnotizado por el otro, se sentían cerca, miles de nuevas sensaciones empezaban a florecer, Ikuto le quito despacio el sostén rosa que llevaba puesto dejando al descubierto los pechos bien formados de Amu, los miro con mucha atención, comenzó a besar su cuello bajando despacio hasta sus pechos, los beso de una forma única, solo él era capaz de causarle tanto placer y felicidad al mismo tiempo como lo estaba haciendo en ese mismo momento, ella bajo despacio sus manos, le desprendió el pantalón y se sonrojo aun mas al sentir que el miembro de Ikuto estaba erecto, después se deshicieron de la ultima prenda que les quedaba, estaban cuerpo contra cuerpo, completamente desnudos, el acerco su miembro a la joven y lo fue introduciendo despacio, ella sintió una oleada de placer recorrer todo su ser…

-I… Oh Ikuto…

Decía ella descontrolándose, al sentirlo así arqueo su espalda besándolo desenfrenadamente _seguía besándola y sus dedos acariciaban el rostro de la peli rosa, que sumergió sus dedos en el cuero cabelludo del chico y se acerco lo mas que pudo a él. Ikuto comenzó a moverse lentamente, pero poco a poco sus envestidas fueron aumentando la intensidad haciendo que su pechos se aplastara con los de ella, Ikuto gemía lentamente al sentir la suavidad de los pechos de Amu frotándose contra él, ella lo rodeo con sus pierna y con los brazos su cuello haciendo que el aumentara la velocidad de sus embestidas de una manera exaltada, los gemidos de ella eran una dulce melodía para los oídos del joven, que lo dejaban fuera de sí sediento de mas y mucho mas, la peli rosa estaba gozando el momento, estaba entregándose al hombre que tanto había esperado durante tantos años sin verlo conservando en su corazón el amor que había nacido en ella y comprendido después de su partida, ambos llegaron a su orgasmo al mismo tiempo, el salió de ella recostándose al lado con su respiración completamente agitada, sin dejar de mirar sus ojos se acerco y la beso…_

_-Amu ..._

_-Dime… Ikuto-totalmente agitada._

_-¿quieres ser ni novia?-le dijo sonriéndole._

_Ella se sorprendió por la pregunta, no le salían las palabras para contestarle, le sonrió tiernamente._

_-¡Claro que sí! _

_Por ese mismo momento el tiempo se detuvo para los dos, con un beso de un verdadero amor, ella se recostó a su lado y ambos quedaron dormidos, estaban realmente feliz, la dicha era mucha y estar juntos se sentía muy bien, estaban muy enamorados y el mantuvo una promesa que sin saberlo ya la había cumplido con su ausencia y la distancia lo ayudo para que ella se diera cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, toda la confusión de antes se alejaba de su mente y se disponía a amar de verdad. Aquella promesa ya estaba cumplida, ahora debían vencer los obstáculos que se les presentaran y así ver si se amaban realmente…_

* * *

><p><em>CONTINUARÁ...<em>

...

N/A: Gacias por sur comentarios a Daiiana-Rociio, sara28, AmutoxD, Lala-Lulu y Akemi26... Creo que sus preguntas poco a poco seran respondidas por esta historia. Ikuto vovlvió pero eso no quiere decir que no se marchara nuevamente aunque sabemos que el siempre regresa... Gacias por leer


	5. Chapter 5

Aclaración: Shugo Chara ni sus personajes no me pertenecen...ya todos sabemos de quienes son.

* * *

><p><strong><em>PROMESA.<em>**

* * *

><p>…<p>

Al siguiente día se los contaron a sus amigos, omitiendo algunos detalles, todos estaban felices por ellos, se esperaban esto y desde entonces comenzaron una bonita relación con encuentros y desencuentros pero con reconciliaciones que valían la pena las discusiones sin sentido que a veces por tonterías tenían, sus amigos sabían que ellos se llevaban así desde que se habían conocido, Ikuto había hablado con los padres de la chica y todo estaba bien, pero de un día para otro todo esto cambio…

* * *

><p><em>Ikuto Pov.<em>

Realmente no se qué le pasa a mi Amu, desde hace algunos días no tolera que me le acerque ni que la toque, las discusiones son peores y no alcanzamos a reconciliarnos y ya estamos discutiendo por cualquier cosa, mi gran temor es que me deje de amar, cuando estamos con los amigos todo es normal como si no pasara nada, fingimos estar felices pero no es así, quisiera saber que tiene, si hice algo mal o que puedo hacer para que me vuelva a amar como dice hacerlo, la verdad ya no se qué pensar, dudo de su amor y es lo peor, siempre la duda hasta pienso que ella puede seguir amando a Tadase, no, debo de dejar de pensar en esto, las dudas me consumen, quisiera tanto estar con ella en este momento, estoy en casa solo sin nada que hacer, siento que si sigo así en algún momento enloqueceré, ella no soporta mis celos y yo no soporto que ella no muestre el mismo interés que antes, ese interés de saber lo que hice o que iba a hacer, no comprendo sus cambios de humor, hay veces que está muy sensible y no come casi nada, por la nada comienza a llorar y ella no es así, tengo ganas de romper todo lo que tengo a mi alrededor, solo quisiera que no sea lo que estoy pensando y que me ame todavía, es lo único que quiero.

Fin de Ikuto Pov.

Fueron pasando unos días más y seguían los problemas, cada vez eran peores, no había explicaciones del comportamiento de la peli rosa, sus amigos descubrieron lo que pasaba y Amu si estaba algo extraña el último tiempo, los problemas eran evidentes y no se los podía seguir ocultando, después de un mes del regreso de Ikuto todo estaba patas para arriba, los cambios repentinos de ella, asombraban hasta a sus padres, lo cool de su personalidad desaparecía la mayor parte del tiempo y se mostraba muy sensible, aunque su madre presentía algo pero lo mantuvo en secreto, solo eran sospechas…

Era un día como cualquiera, estaba comenzando el mes de abril, ellos iban caminando por un parque el intento acercarse a ella porque estaban muy distantes, las charas volaban alrededor, día estaba preocupada, presentía algo, Ikuto se acerco a la peli rosa e intento abrazarla…

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-enojada…-No quiero que me toques…

- ¿Pero qué te pasa?-alzando la voz-No sé qué hacer, estas extraña, no soportas que te toque y ya no quiero seguir así, esto no da para más…

-Tampoco sé que es lo que me pasa, pero yo si te amo Ikuto-intento calmarlo, pero fue en vano-sé que es difícil esto pero… no se qué hacer…

-Yo si se que podemos hacer-serio- esto no da para más…

-Si es lo que quieres-gritándole-Nadie te detiene, si piensas que es lo mejor, solo vete, así fue siempre, solo te vas sin importarte nada mas… te detesto… te odio…

-No es lo que yo quiero, yo quiero que seas la de antes-alzando aun más la voz-pero creo que a ti ya no te importa… Es por eso que me iré de nuevo…

-¡Esta bien!-gritándole- ¡vete!

-¡Bien!

-¡Bien!

-¡ESTO SE TERMINO!-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Cada uno se fue en distintas direcciones, ella salió corriendo y empezó a llorar, Ikuto por su parte estaba muy enfadado y una lagrima callo rodando por su mejilla, pero se guardo todas esas ganas de llorar que sentía hizo su transformación con yoru y se fue, habían terminado, el ya había decidido irse…

* * *

><p><em>Cuando el llego a su casa se encontró con Utau esperándolo…<em>

_-¿Qué pasa Utau?- dijo inexpresivo._

_-Solo vine a saber cómo estaban las cosas entre tú y Amu, pero veo que no es un buen momento para preguntarte nada-dijo la rubia-Ella no ha cambiado solo contigo, el resto de los chicos también la notan rara, pero ella no sabe lo que le pasa…_

_-¡Se termino! Utau –dijo triste-No quiero escuchar nada mas, solo quiero irme de este lugar y mañana comprare un pasaje para volver a París…_

_-Pero eso es muy precipitado, Ikuto… piénsalo bien, ella te ama-dijo intentando convencerlo._

_-¡No lo creo!-con los ojos llenos de lagrimas-si me amara de verdad no estaría así, a veces pienso que ella nunca dejo de amar al mini-rey, me da rabia el solo pensarlo…_

_-¡No seas pendejo!-le grito-piensas que si ella no te amara, te hubiera esperado todo este tiempo estando cerca de Tadase y fingir que ya no lo quiere, ella no lo ama a él, te ama a ti, hermano compréndelo, estas precipitándote…_

_-No Utau, se termino, nada cambiara mi decisión, ambos estuvimos de acuerdo en esto, es la única discusión en la que ambos compartimos una opinión-con los ojos llenos de lagrimas-¡vete, por favor! Quiero estar solo…_

_-Está bien-sonriéndole-piénsalo bien… ¡No te dejes llevar por los impulsos!_

_Utau se fue dejándolo a Ikuto que se pego a la puerta y se sentó en el piso, ya no podía contener las lagrimas, se desahogo lo mas que pudo, después estaban tan confundido que comenzó a tomar sin darse cuenta, se tiro en su cama y sintió el perfume de la chica en su almohada, allí se durmió sintiendo aquel aroma que tanto le gustaba…_

…

* * *

><p>Continuará.<p>

* * *

><p>La felicidad por lo visto no duro mucho... Gracias a todas por comentar. Y yo también espero que el AMUTO supere todos los obstáculos que encontrara en su camino. Desde ya, aviso que se vienen capítulos tristes y muchas pedirán mi cabeza en bandeja... jajaja...<p>

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por leer.<em>

* * *

><p><span>Hasta pronto.<span>


	6. Chapter 6

Chugo Chara no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><em>PROMESA.<em>

* * *

><p>…<p>

Al siguiente día el despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, se levantó y fue a bañarse, después de cambiarse salió a comprar el pasaje, estaba decidido, volvió a su casa y preparo su maleta…

-Mañana a la mañana nos vamos Yoru-dijo en tono triste-Ya no tenemos nada más que hacer…

-¿Y Amu, que pasara con ella? Tú la quieres-nya…

-Sí, pero ella no… Es por eso que me voy-triste y los cabellos le tapaban los ojos-creo que fue un error volver, la promesa, todo fue un maldito error, hasta sentir lo que siento es solo un error más…

Yoru no dijo nada mas, en ese momento llego Utau y su novio Kukai, cuando entraron la rubia vio las maletas y los dos se sorprendieron.

-¿Te irás?-pregunto triste Utau…

-Te lo dije ayer, me voy mañana a la mañana, no tenían pasajes disponibles para hoy…

-¿Pensabas irte sin despedirte?-dijo triste-¿No has pensado en ella?

-No, no he pensado en nadie-dijo indiferente y con una mueca de dolor siguió-Si la vez, dile que espero que sea feliz con el mini-rey…

Utau salió con Kukai a la casa de Amu pero ella no estaba…

Amu había salido a retirar algunos estudios, los guardo sin animarse a abrirlos, caminando despacio se encontró con Tadase y su chara…

-¿Qué pasa Hinamori-san?-dijo preocupado-¡Te vez mas pálida de lo normal!

-No es nada, solo un mareo-dijo intentando sonreír-Realmente no sé qué me pasa, ayer discutí con Ikuto y terminamos…

Tadase se sorprendió y ella comenzó a llorar, el acompaño a la peli rosa hasta su casa y allí se encontraron con Utau y Kukai…

-Amu-dijo Utau-Ikuto se va mañana…

La peli rosa la miro triste y una lagrima cayo por sus mejillas, salió corriendo para su habitación, los tres chicos se fueron dejándola sola…

Estuvo así toda la tarde, después a la noche abrió el sobre de los estudios y se sorprendió con los resultados…

-¡Estoy embarazada!-estaba feliz-¡voy a tener un hijo de Ikuto!

Salió corriendo para la casa del peli azul pero no lo encontró, entonces volvió a su casa, después de comer muy animada se fue a bañar, se puso su piyama y se acostó a dormir, dejando la ventana abierta…

* * *

><p>Mientras que ella dormía alguien entro por la ventana, era Ikuto que se acerco a ella mirándola, acorto la distancia y la beso, después se acostó a su lado, la contempló en silencio, la peli rosa tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, se abrazo como nunca a la joven, al amanecer se despidió de ella con un beso, salió por el balcón como acostumbraba hacerlo siempre, se lo veía muy triste…<p>

Ikuto llego a su casa, tomo sus cosas y se fue al aeropuerto, después de un rato llegaron todos los chicos a despedirlo, Amu se fue despertando lentamente y vio e reloj, se acordó de Ikuto, salió a las apuradas, sin desayunar, en el aeropuerto se veía a todos divertidos y dándole ánimos al peli azul…

¨pasajeros del vuelo 504 destino Paris, por favor pasar por la puerta nro. 12 ¨ dijo una voz, Ikuto miro para todos lados esperando verla, pero se entristeció al ver que no había ido a despedirse…

-¡Ese es mi vuelo!-dijo intentando sonreír- Sayonara…

Utau lo abrazo fuerte, no lo quería dejar ir, después de despedirse de todos se fue…

* * *

><p>continuará...<p>

* * *

><p><em>NOTAS:::::<em>

*No me maten... XD

*Se que en partes puse "Peligrosa" cuando en realidad quise escribir "peli-rosa". Mil disculpas, mi error. No solo el móvil cambia mis palabras, la computadora también...

*La palabra "peli-rosa" en realidad no existe, es algo inventado y no es aceptado... Pero lo seguiré usando.

*Posibles horrores de ortografía...

Hasta pronto y gracias por leer.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chugo Chara no me pertenece._

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>PROMESA.<span>_**

* * *

><p>Amu miro hacia donde estaban sus amigos, aun estaba lejos y lo vio al peli azul irse, corrió lo mas que pudo, pero ya era tarde, aun estaba lejos y vio como el avión despegaba, cayó de rodillas al suelo por un fuerte dolor en su pecho.<p>

**Amu Pov.**

Como siempre he pensado que no podías ver más allá de ti, pero yo tampoco podía ver más allá de mi, cuando decidí ver más allá, fue entonces que vi como eras realmente y lo mucho que alguien puede sufrir y aun así ser agradable y tener luz propia como tú. Al decir verdad usabas un camuflaje con el cual ocultabas tu dolor, yo solo era la niña que tu siempre ayudabas y te preocupabas aunque fuéramos enemigos; ahora me gustaría cuidarte yo a ti y así darte todo el amor y afecto que te falto.

Tus acciones siempre me confundían, te burlabas de mi por eso nunca te creí cuando me decías que me amabas, no sabía si estabas jugando o tal vez no te creí porque tenía otra ilusión dentro de mí.

Estaba tan concentrada en querer mostrarme tal cual soy que no me di cuenta que contigo podía ser verdaderamente yo. Deje mis sueños y entonces te vi a ti que hacías nacer en mi, nuevo… No, tu hacías nacer a mi verdadero yo hoy también. Ahora que sé que estoy enamorada de ti y al haberte tenido a mi lado, soy la persona más feliz que alguien se podría imaginar, contigo deje de soñar y comencé a vivir, el dolor y sufrimiento que sentía se fueron, porque ahora puedo mostrarme tal cual soy, solo tú has conseguido esto en mi. Pero hoy te vas y no pude decirte que vas a ser papa, el rechazo que tenia hacia ti no era falta de amor, solo me sentía extraña…

**_Fin de Amu Pov._**

* * *

><p>-Hinamori-san-dijo un chico rubio de unos 18 años-¿Viniste a despedirte de Ikuto?<p>

-No, solo quería pedirle que se quedara a mi lado, pero llegue muy tarde…

En ese momento se desmayo, después despertó en un hospital, lo vio a Tadase a su lado sonriendo…

-¿Qué me paso?-pregunto aun mareada.

-Un desmayo-dijo sonriendo-¡Felicidades, vas a ser mama!El doctor dijo que tenes un mes de embarazo…

Ella sonrió…

-Ayer me entere, por eso fui a buscarlo para decirle y no lo encontré-triste-pero lo llamare después, voy a esperar a que llegue…

Después se fue a su casa, los días fueron pasando, no se podía comunicar con él, sus padres ya sabían que iban a ser abuelos, su pequeña hermana Ami estaba feliz porque iba ser tía, sus amigos también sabían la buena nueva, así comprendieron muchas cosas, pero aun no le había dicho nada a Utau.

…...

* * *

><p>CONTINUARÁ...<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Chugo Chara NO me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>PROMESA.<span>_**

* * *

><p>…...<p>

-Hola esta Ikuto-pregunto Amu.

-Si… Pero ahora está ocupado-contesto una mujer-¿Quién es?

Amu colgó llorando, estaba muy sensible y pensó lo peor, lo primero que se le ocurrió fue que ya tenía a alguien más…

* * *

><p><strong><span>EN PARÍS.<span>**

-¿Quién llamo?

-No lo sé señor, solo colgaron si decir nada-dijo la empleada-era una joven, después colgó…

Ikuto se quedo pensando…

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>EN JAPÓN.<span>**_

Amu se tiro en su cama a llorar, después de horas encerrada y sin escuchar lo que le decían sus charas salió a la calle y se encontró con Tadase, al verlo lo primero que hizo fue abrazarlo fuerte y ponerse a llorar sin consuelo…

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Hinamori-san?-pregunto preocupado.

-Cundo lo llame a Ikuto a su móvil… me contesto una mujer-dijo llorando-Esta con otra…

-¿Qué?-dijo Tadase sin poder creerlo-no es posible…

-Lo odio, no pienso llamarlo más-dijo secándose las lagrimas-No quiero saber nada mas del… Voy a criar a mi hijo sola, para que el sea feliz…

-No… Amu, tal vez estas confundida-serio-pero no debes criar a tu hijo sola…

-Está claro que con Ikuto no cuento-dijo triste-no quiero que vuelva a mi lado, solo por obligación…

-Amu-dijo nervioso Tadase- entonces cásate conmigo… Tan solo para que tu hijo tenga un padre…

-No puedo, Tadase yo te quiero pero no te amo…

-Lo sé, porque te amo te pido que seas mi esposa, le daré mi apellido a tu hijo pero solo seremos amigos-sonrió-acepta, por el di que si…

-Estoy confundida, no sé qué hacer, si te dijera que acepto, solo seria usarte y no quiero hacerlo, tú debes estar con una chica que te ame de verdad-triste-Yo no puedo darte amor…

-Sé muy bien que amas a Ikuto por sobre todas las cosas, pero esto es por tu bebe-serio-has pensado que le dirás si algún día te pregunta por su padre y al estar rodeado de chicos que si tienen uno…

-Le diré la verdad, pero no quiero que viva una mentira-triste-le diré quien es su padre…

-No comprenderá nada, solo permíteme darles mi apellido, quiero que te cases conmigo.

-No puedo darte amor…

-No me importa, yo solo quiero verte reír, todo será como un compromiso entre nosotros y viviremos bajo el mismo techo, tu tendrás tu cuarto y yo el mío, solo estaremos juntos por compromiso y no por amor, tú me aprecias como un amigo, si en algún momento encuentras a alguien que puedes llegar a amar, si es o no Ikuto, yo te dejare en libertad…

-Está bien, acepto…

-Preparare todo para la boda-dijo feliz.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Amu Pov.<strong>_

Estuve meditando mucho tiempo sobre qué hacer, que decir, como enfrentar esta situación. Lo que me quedaba claro es que a él ya no le importaba, y eso era lo que más me dolía. Pensé que me amaba como tantas veces me lo dijo. Pero ¿que fui yo para ti...Ikuto? solo una más de todas tus conquistas, ¿el que yo me enamorara así de ti fue lo que querías lograr desde el principio? Si este eres realmente tú, de verdad no te conozco. No se qué hacer, estoy tan sola, nadie sabe lo duro que es para mí darme cuenta que solo fui una más. Tu para mi eras mi gran amor pero no puedo seguir llorando por ti. Tú desde este momento estarás a fuera de mi vida. Desde que ella me atendió sentí que no debía molestarte, mi mundo se vino abajo por un instante, sé que si te digo lo de nuestro hijo estarás conmigo solo por él y yo quiero amor o nada. No me importa tu apellido ni tu dinero. A diferencia de ti, él puede ser un gran padre para mi hijo. Mi hijo cada día que pasa crece en mí y esto que estoy viviendo es único pero la tristeza me invade con el paso del tiempo. El darme cuenta que solo fui un juego en tus vacaciones es... Aun así no debo ponerme triste por alguien que no vale la pena. Sonreiré aunque no pueda…

**_Fin de Amu Pov._**

* * *

><p>Fueron pasando los días y la noticia les cayó como bomba a sus amigos…<p>

-¿Qué? Te casaras con Tadase-dijo la rubia enfadada-Mi hermano se fue pensando que no lo amabas, estoy comenzando a pensar lo mismo…

-Utau, me caso con ella por compromiso, ella siempre amo a tu hermano…

-¿Por qué se casa contigo?-alzando la voz-Un compromiso…

Amu estaba cabizbaja, no decía nada, todos estaban escuchando la discusión de Tadase y Utau, la peli rosa comenzó a llorar…

-Estoy embarazada, es por eso que me caso-dijo llorando-no quiero que el vuelva a estar a mi lado por obligación, además ya tiene a alguien más…

Todos quedaron asombrados, Utau comprendió todo y acepto esto, juro guardar el secreto, se casarían dentro de 20 días, todos ayudaron con los preparativos, el vestido, el salón, la iglesia, todo estaba arreglado, comenzaron a repartir las invitaciones a los amigos y familiares…

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Amu Pov<strong>_.

Ikuto si tan solo pudieras escucharme… Yo a ti te amo pero lo nuestro a terminado mal, nos convertimos en rivales, sin darnos cuenta solo nos lastimábamos, hoy ya se termino todo, se que te irás, pero mi orgullo me impide pedirte que no me dejes de nuevo, aun con las peleas, la rivalidad… Yo no puedo odiarte como lo dije, aunque no me lo creas yo te amo… Y Tadase, el solo es mi amigo; sé que es como tu hermano… Debo admitir que sentía algo por el pero con el paso del tiempo y conocerte a ti, me di cuenta que solo es admiración porque es una gran persona, a él lo quiero como a un hermano pero yo a ti te amo, también se que no me lo creerías.

No sé si te volveré a ver, solo quisiera decirte adiós. En algunos días me casare con Tadase, ya tengo todo listo, el se sacrifica por mi y por nuestro hijo Ikuto, se que buscaras ser feliz con alguien más, te deseo lo mejor, ya no podemos compartir el mismo destino, cada uno ara su vida, tú con la fama, música y mujeres y yo con mi hijo, seré una buena madre para él, lo ayudare y le diré que tu eres su padre… No se lo ocultare, crecerá sabiendo quien eres, Tadase está de acuerdo, respeto mi decisión, desde hoy ya no podre seguir con esto, siento mucho amor por ti, pero la persona que más amo esta dentro de mí, solo lo hago por él, mi bebe es la persona que yo debo amar, soy muy feliz, lo siento crecer en mi, todo es como un sueño, vamos a ser padres, tu estas en Paris y yo estoy aquí, tenía esperanzas de que volvieras, se que allá tenes una vida y no la quiero complicar, vive tu vida, que yo viviré la mía, te amo… y porque te amo tanto te dejare en libertad… Tadase también me lo dijo, si yo encontraba a alguien más, me dejaría en libertad, pero yo solo te quiero a ti, creo que tengo que crear una vida en la que ya no estés tú, sé muy bien que no te volveré a ver por mucho tiempo.

**_Fin de Amu Pov_**.

* * *

><p>La joven peli rosa estaba en el parque y se sentía mareada, se sentó en un banco para no caerse, así estuvo por un rato hasta que se fue a su casa.<p>

…

* * *

><p>Los días fueron pasando, todo estaba listo, ya era 21 de abril el día de la boda, en su casa la peli rosa se estaba despertando, sus charas estaban felices por ella, después de tomar un baño llegaron sus amigas para ayudarla a arreglarse, se puso un hermoso vestido blanco con una gran cola, su vestido de novia era un sueño, se dejo el pelo suelto con un bonito maquillaje que hacia resaltar sus ojos, ya estaban por salir, sus amigas se adelantaron, bajaba despacio las escaleras y la esperaba su padre, estaba muy feliz por la boda de su hija y muy celoso, no aceptaba todavía que la iba a perder, salieron de la casa y afuera la esperaba una limusina muy lujosa, en la iglesia todos estaban esperándola, Tadase se moría de los nervios, los padrinos de Tadase eran Kukai y Utau y los de Amu eran Rima y Nagihiko, las puerta de la iglesia se abrían y comenzó a escucharse la marcha nupcial, ella caminaba del brazo de su padre mirando al frente, tenía el velo puesto es por eso que nadie noto que estaba llorando, al llegar al altar su padre amenazó un poco a Tadase para que no la hiciera sufrir y se fue al lugar de su esposa…<p>

-queridos hermanos estamos aquí para celebrar la unión de estos dos jóvenes, Amu Hinamori y Hotori Tadase…-dijo el sacerdote…

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>EN PARÍS…<span>_**

Era un día como cualquier otro, Ikuto estaba nervioso y no comprendía las razones, no tenía nada que hacer, ni decir, tenía en su escritorio un montón de cartas que no leía, para despejarse decidió leerlas, muchas eran cartas de admiradoras declarándole su amor por él, no les dio mucha importancia hasta que vio un sobre rosa, lo abrió y saco lo que parecía ser una carta, se dispuso a leerla…

**_¨ Ikuto se que tu amas mucho a Hinamori-san y es por esto que quiero que regreses a su lado, ella te ama, pero si no regresas hasta el 20 de abril yo comprenderé que tu amor no es lo suficientemente fuerte y en ese momento dejare de ser tu amigo, lo siento pero yo seré lo que ella necesita, asumiré mi compromiso, si la amas regresaras con ella para impedir el error que piensa cometer, si de verdad la amas… No la dejes ir, ella piensa que ya tenes a alguien más y por eso se casara conmigo…_**

**_Tadase…¨_**

Se sorprendió mucho, miro su celular y se dio cuenta de que era 21 de abril, miro el sobre y en ese momento descubrió una tarjeta, la saco para leerla y se sorprendió muchísimo, yoru estaba a su lado y también se sorprendió muchísimo, era la invitación para la boda de la chica que tanto amaba, cayó de rodillas por un fuerte dolor en su corazón y las lagrimas invadían su rostro si parar, en ese momento recordó todo lo que había vivido con la joven, desde el momento en que la conoció, cuando se despidió, su reencuentro, cuando la hizo su mujer y también esa última noche que fue a verla dormir antes de regresar a Paris, estaba desesperado, no reaccionaba, se sentía morir con una agonía dolorosa, los recuerdos no lo hacían reaccionar, se quedo inmóvil con aquella tarjeta en mano que se comenzaba a empapar por sus lagrimas, sentía que esa era la prueba de que la había perdido para siempre, cuando reacciono tiro todo lo que había en el escritorio, parecía un loco y así le marco a su hermana que no le contestaba, el resto de sus conocidos también tenían el celular apagado, en ese momento de desesperación comprendió que ya era muy tarde, que Amu se estaría casando con el mini-rey como solía llamarlo él, y aun tenia la invitación en su mano, no lo podía creer, tampoco podía aceptarlo, deseaba que fuera una pesadilla y despertar pronto…

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>EN JAPÓN.<span>_**

Después de un gran sermón de lo que era tomar un paso como este, el significado de la vida, del amor y de convivir el sacerdote dijo…

-Hotori Tadase, aceptas a Hinamori Amu como tu esposa para amarla y respetarla por toda tu vida hasta que la muerte los separe…

-Si-sonriendo-acepto…

-Amu Hinamori, aceptas como esposo a Hotori Tadase para amarlo, respetarlo cada día de tu vida hasta que la muerte los separe…

-Sí, acepto…

-Entonces-dijo el sacerdote-los declaro marido y mujer, lo que dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre… Ahora puede besar a la novia…

Tadase se acerco a ella y la beso cerca de los labios, todos estaban emocionados, empezaron a caminar por el pasillo de la iglesia, al salir empezaron a caer papelitos…

Utau encendió su teléfono y recibió una llamada…

-¡Dime que no se caso!-dijo exaltado- Utau, dímelo… Por favor…

-¿Ikuto?-asombrada-¿Cómo supiste que se iba a casar?

-NO importa… ¿Se caso?-esperando un no, pero sintió que el mundo se le venía encima al escuchar la respuesta de su hermana-Utau no te quedes callada…

-Lo siento Ikuto, pero amu ya se caso-dijo triste.

-Pero porque se caso con el… me dices el porqué, no la entiendo-casi gritando-¿Qué paso?

-Ellos se casaron recién, no sé nada, también me tomo por sorpresa-tratando de no decirle lo del embarazo, era un secreto-pero sé que se casaron solo por compromiso, no puedo decirte nada mas, lo siento…

Ikuto termino la llamada y enfurecido tomo el teléfono y lo estrello contra la pared, se sentó en una silla y allí se quedo, por dentro se moría pero el simplemente no lo demostraba, su rostro estaba normal, esta situación, la noticia lo sacaba de si, quería ir para saber las razones de todo esto, pero se contuvo, otra vez pensó que todo lo que el sospechaba era verdad, se hizo una idea de lo que debía sucedía en Japón, para el Amu nunca había dejado de amar a Tadase y esta era la razón por la que se casaron…

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>CONTINUARÁ.<span>_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Gracias por leer este fic... Esta idea era originalmente para una secuela de "promesas de vida" y creo que lo será... No me maten por este capitulo, es solo un capitulo mas, pero también es un capitulo muy importante que decidirá el futuro, hasta que Amu e Ikuto se vuelvan a encontrar... Aun no diré en que circunstancias ni nada de ello, pero si diré que será triste.<span>_**

**_ Este es el último capitulo de este año._**

**_Gracias por leer y comentar esta historia, espero que sea de vuestro agrado. _**

**_Hasta pronto._**

**_P.D: lectora fans del AMUTO, el TADAMU ES SOLO EL COMIENZO PARA UE AL FINAL SE DE EL AMUTO..._**


End file.
